


Entre Amores y Sermones - Victuuri - Comedia-romántica YOI

by Sharayanime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Hot scenes, M/M, VictUuri, Vicyuu, amores, imprudencias, pasador, pestillos, puertas, sermones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharayanime/pseuds/Sharayanime
Summary: 「"Tragame Tierra"...- Fue todo lo que pudo decir aquel joven Japonés después de verse encontrado infraganti por "alguien"en una situación muy comprometedora junto con el Ruso.」Au Semi-Canon parte 1: Donde Victor y Yuuri apenas son novios y siguen en las competencias del GPF.Estado: Completa (27 de Abril del 2017)《Los personajes de YOI usados aquí, pertenecen a Kubo Mitsurou, Sayoko Yamamoto y la empresa de animación MAPPA. 》♧[Prohibido resubir en otros lugares sin mí permiso]♧





	1. ♢¡Amores Candentes!♢

**Author's Note:**

> 《Disclaimer》 °°° y °°°《Presentación Fail》 
> 
> BOM DIA e HOLA! Nuevamente Shary (la autora-fail para serviles), les traigo para ustedes el primer fanfic que escribi. Le tengo un cariño especial a este fic debido a que nunca imaginé escribir algo como esto, y tambien porque conoci el mundo de los fics.. 
> 
> El siguiente Fic originalmente fue un ONE-SHOT pero dado al Rebeteo que le hice en este año 2020, pasó a ser un "MICRO FANFIC" de tres capítulos. 
> 
> Es de Romance - comedia y ya está terminado (a lo mejor verán el primer capitulo lleno de comentarios pero como dije, fue modificado y dividido en tres capis) , no habrá cloro, pero creo que me tiraran la chancla por lo que le haré al ruso jajajaja) así que les pido que se lo tomen con mucho humor. Por mucha comedia que esto conlleve, me agrada tocar ciertos aspectos realistas (la misma lectura les indicará los momentos serios, tristes, cálidos, reflexivos, discriminatoríos, etc.)
> 
> Tiene contenido BL (es decir, relación CHICO X CHICO / BOY X BOY / como le quieran llamar), también tendrá escenas algo Explicitas (R-15 tirando a R-18 ) y por momentos lenguaje bastante subido de tono.
> 
> Los personajes de YOI usados aquí, pertenecen a Kubo Mitsurou, Sayoko Yamamoto y la empresa de animación MAPPA.
> 
> Como dato adicional, también la encontrarán en AO3 y Alianza YOI.
> 
> ♧[Prohibido resubirlo a otro lugar sin autorización]♧
> 
> ■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■
> 
> 《 Descripción del contexto y Guía de lectura》
> 
> Creo que la imagen de la portada dice mucho...el resto se los dejo a su imaginación porque no quiero dar más spoilerazos. \\( - ♡ - )/
> 
> -Pensamientos: llevan guion largo, seguidos de comillas《" "》 y con letras en Cursiva y negrilla.   
> -Diálogos: llevan guiones largos《 — 》y con letras en Cursiva y negrilla.  
> -Aclaraciones: Dentro de paréntesis ( ) o comillas 《" "》  
> -Gritos y palabras importantes: llevan negrilla y pueden ir en en MAYÚSCULAS o minúsculas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shary's Povs - ⚠Aviso⚠: Al ser mi primer fic en el 2017 tuvo un montonazo de errores a nivel estructural (sobre todo en el uso de los guiones, y puntuaciones) por ende, la historia se mandó a borrador, y le hice Auto-beteo exhaustivo este año para que fuese más agradable a la vista del lector. 
> 
> Ahora si los dejó con su capi Dramamón ! xDD

**_10:50 A.M - Hotel Yu-topia / Presente._  **

 

— ** _"_** _¿_ ** _C_** _ómo fue que llegamos a esto?_ ** _"_**

Pensaba un ruborizado y tímido japonés ido en sus pensamientos ante la escena presenciada por la bella dama que lo trajo al mundo.

La película se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, seguido de un caminar cabizbajo por los pasillos junto a su  _Coach/Novio_ , que por cierto... aunque el mayor mostrara un rostro como de portada de revista, por dentro, el nervio lo carcomía y asumiendo que gran parte de lo que están atravesando ahora es por su culpa, él debe enfrentar sus consecuencias y darle seguridad al joven que tiene a su lado.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la sala de estar, Yuuri alzó sú mirada y está se cruzó con los ojos bondadosos y curiosos de aquella mujer que ya conocía muy bien, él simplemente cubrió su rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas y siguió con su "auto-reprimenda mental."

— ** _"_** _¡AHHHHHGGG!... "... "¿y ahora cómo rayos debo ver a mi madre a la cara después de esto?_ ** _"_**

 

 

 **V** olvió a pensar con sarcasmo y desespero para sí mismo, entre otras cosas que le daban vueltas alrededor de su ya ansiosa, puritana y reservada cabecita.

Con mucha aflicción dejó salir de en su lengua natal un cargado—: ** _¡GENIAL!, ヴィクトル 馬鹿 !_** _「¡Víctor idiota!」_ — cruzándose de brazos y arrugando la cara, el ruso posó su vista en el japonés cuando escuchó su nombre acompañado del insulto para nada bonito.

Tanteó terreno y le preguntó en fluido inglés—: _¿Sigues enojado conmigo?_  —y de un modo tajante, el otro con cara de pocos amigos le sentencio.

— _Lo que se ve, no se pregunta._ —y se fue... adelantando su paso para sentarse al frente de su  **"** verdugo **"** , dejando atrás así a un Víctor desolado, llamándolo por su nombre e implorando perdón con berrinches.

Pero ustedes dirán, **¿** Qué fue lo que pasó para que Katsuki Yuuri, haga de esto un drama de alto calibre **?**

 **¡** Bien **!,**  empecemos por el inicio de todo... 

 

**《Flash Back》**

__

_**♢** _

 

_**E** ran las 09:45 de la mañana en Hasetsu-Japón, cuando cierto ruso, leyenda viviente, entrenador espartano... y  **¿** Por qué no **?,**  cuerpo de Dios Griego y casi "esposo" de dicho Japonés, le había jurado y re-jurado con una sonrisa ladina tirando a sensual que a partir de hoy, el Onsen del hotel Yu-topía cerrará sus puertas al público por mantenimiento y que en una semana volvería a sus funciones, aparte de eso le comentó que su hermana y sus padres estarán por fuera del lugar y regresarían muy tarde por la noche de hoy, dando por hecho que ese magnífico "paraíso" estaría solamente para los dos._

_Yuuri, como la persona recatada y despistada que es, no entendió del todo el por qué Víctor se encontraba tan feliz, ladeo un poco su cabeza con pose pensante y frunciendo el ceño tratando de captar algo, hasta que pudo atar los "cabos sueltos" y a causa de ello, el más joven tuvo un escalofrío y dio al aire frente al susodicho un gran sonoro y fuerte **"** **¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHH?!"** con un rubor claramente visible que no pasó por alto sobre la vista del platinado._

_Víctor, ante aquella reacción, solo logró reír a carcajadas dejando a un Yuuri balbuceando cosas inentendibles en japonés y antes de que este lograra escapar de sus garras, lo tomó por los brazos cual "bella durmiente"._

_— **Vi...Vic ...¡VICTOOOR!, ¡BÁJAME!**  —Decía el menor suplicando a punta de pataletas, gritos y tartamudeos...pasados unos segundos, él hizo una pausa y prosiguió con su reclamo—. ¡¿E-en...en serio pretendes hacer "eso"...a-aquí?! —Terminó con un tono de voz mascullada pero lo suficiente audible para que el ruso lo escuchara._

_Para males del nipón, este no le hizo caso, continuó caminando de modo triunfal con su boca de corazón, y arqueando una de sus cejas le dijo lo siguiente con una chispa de sarcasmo en sus palabras._

_—¿Hmmmm?... ¿Para qué te vayas corriendo por allí como el cobarde que eres y me dejes abandonado a mí suerte?... ¿y sabiendo mis claras intenciones hacia a tí? **JA-JA-JA-JA...** —Se rió descaradamente para culminar con un cantarín—:  **¡No lo creeeo~~ Kobuta-Chaan~~!**_

_— **¡VÍCTOOOR!**  —Sorprendido y apenado, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Nikiforov mientras seguía cargado en sus brazos y así continuó, hasta llegar al cuarto o más bien, "el nidito de amor" como lo había apodado desvergonzadamente el mayor de los dos._

_Al no haber gente en la casa, no tuvo la precaución de pasarle el seguro a la puerta **(** **¡** **GRAVE ERROR** **¡,**  se arrepentiría de eso más adelante **)** , y entonces, todo ocurrió rápidamente..._

_Katsuki no sabe en qué momento el semental lo dejó en la cama, tampoco sabe cómo el mencionado ya estaba encima suyo y acomodado en sus piernas entre abiertas, aprisionándolo con ambos brazos y manos de lado y lado de su cara. Al tener la mirada "cautivadora y maliciosa" de Víctor más, su respiración agitada sobre de él, sintió que su rostro pasó de blanco nevado un rojo fugaz e intenso. Intentó tranquilizarse, analizar la situación, pero es allí donde pudo distinguir muchas cosas y ser consciente de otras, tales como..._

_**♧**  Que él es un joven de Veintitrés años, el cual no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que es estar en "una relación amorosa" con alguien._

_**♤** Añadámosle a su curriculum, que ahora tiene a un "Dios del hielo" directamente desde Rusia como su pareja, pero... el tipo es una máquina candente del sexo rompe ovarios y retaguardias **(** pues, ha salido con hombres o mujeres por igual. **)**_

_**♧** Dando así, como la cerecita del pastel en que él todavía es un  **¡** **FREGADO VIRGEN** **!** y que nunca, pero  **¡NUNCA!,**  ha experimentado lo que es tener intimidad "sexual" o hacer el "amor"  **(** cosa que estará a punto de ocurrir de seguir así en su actual posición. **)**  sin embargo ese "último" detalle le preocupaba, puesto que al ser un inexperto, teme decepcionarlo y su frágil corazón no lo soportaría._

_**¡** Ah **!**  y Vaya que este niño estaba tan cerrado a la banda sobre sí mismo que no se dio cuenta que Víctor Nikiforov se limitó muy dichoso, a contemplarlo en primera fila a través de sus azulados zafiros._

_Hizo memoria de todo, desde aquel **G.P.F**  del 2016 pasado donde lo vio competir fallando en todos sus saltos pero cautivándolo magistralmente en su secuencia de pasos y repertorio artístico digno de un príncipe, no pudo apartar su vista de él._

_Claro, fue rechazado, pero eso no impidió que en el banquete nuevamente sintiera interés por ese Yuuri Japonés **(** muy ebrio por cierto **),**  y descubrió que el chico por muy fan que sea de su persona, fue el único que lo trató como **"** igual **"** , tan así que le sonrió genuinamente, sin malicia esa noche y eso le hizo sentir paz y mucha curiosidad._

_Tal curiosidad lo llevó al punto de tomar como señal el ser su coach, ganándose así a un pupilo. fue complicado debido a sus diferencias pero siempre lograron sobrellevar las cosas, con el tiempo fue descubriendo los miedos y sueños de ese amable joven hasta que finalmente admitió para sí mismo que esa "curiosidad" pasó a un sentimiento que sí bien, lo había leído en los libros de literatura antigua que tanto disfruta, era desconocido para él, si señoras y señores, hablamos de **¡AMOR!.**_

_Recordó que tal sentimiento le fue correspondido en ese "abrazo" en público del **G.P**. de China  **(** y que en realidad fue "beso" pero por sugerencia del mismo platinado, optó por llevar todo en privado para proteger la imagen y tranquilidad del bello Katsudón mientras culmine la competencia y luego de eso, oficializarlo formalmente. **),**  por su mente pasó lo ocurrido en  **G.P**  de Rusia, teniendo un Makkachin al borde de la muerte y que gracias a Kami-sama/Dios/Buda/San Perruno y los veterinarios, siquiera el caniche sigue entre ellos, eso y las otras vivencias que ha conseguido conmemorar hasta al momento consolidando así su nuevo status como el "novio y casi esposo" del inocente Katsuki Yuuri._

_Tan solo le faltaba sumar a la lista de recuerdos su primer momento amoroso y pasional, pero con tanto ajetreo de los entrenamientos, el papeleo de la **I.S.U** , el compromiso de asegurar el vuelo para la  **G.P.F**  en Barcelona porque alcanzaron a clasificar y bueno...las habilidades de escapista  **Ninja**  del Japonés que lo salvaban a cada instante sin que se diera cuenta de las dobles intensiones del "fulano ruso", no le daban tregua u oportunidad alguna de estar tan cerca de él o de intimar de esa forma y ahora, que tiene todo a su favor en el día de hoy, lo rendiría al máximo y lo haría suyosi o si, viendo que el señor ya se encontraba en su límite de abstinencia. ****_

_Retomando su misión cual lobo siberiano, se aproximó más y más a su... **¿** presa **?**  Por decirse así, y con su mano derecha tomó delicadamente de su mentón, alzó el rostro del joven hasta encontrarse con la suya y pasó su pulgar sobre sus labios, haciendo que el japonés abriera de golpe su mirar de chocolate y que escuchara las siguientes palabras._

 

__

_—Yuu~~ri. —Dijo con voz grave y ronca—. Al ser el caballero que soy, quise dar por primera vez en mis veintisiete años, pasos "lentos", y disfrutar a cada instante los placeres y las maravillas del mundo con la persona que adoro...Rectifico. **¡QUE YO AMO!** con todo mi ser, pero..._

_El chico quedó en shock y tensó ante esa confesión, al tiempo que Víctor terminaba la idea llevando sus labios al oído del menor diciendo seductoramente._

_—Sí te soy sincero... Ya no puedo esperar más. Realmente no creo "contenerme" más, Yuu~ri. —Le aparece un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y entendiendo a lo que se refiere su pareja en aquellas "líneas", Yuuri se sintió abrumado por ello, dejando salir a flote su preocupación..._

_—V-Víctor...E-espera... —Mencionó esto con un tono de voz bajo acompañado por un rostro alarmado, el ruso volvió en sí a su actitud carismática enamoradiza y se pegaba cada vez más a su cuerpo a medida que el chico seguía su protesta—. **¡Ahhh!... ¡Para!...** Es que...yo...nunca lo he hecho y no veo correcto hacerlo en casa de mís... —El otro hombre lo calló en el acto con su dedo índice por encima de sus labios. _

_—Shhhh~~, ¡Hey! Tranquilo, Katsuki.— Relajó su rostro, mostrando una sonrisa calmada cuando arrimó una de sus manos para así acariciar su mejilla—. Sé que te encuentras nervioso, también sé que te preocupa el hecho de ser inexperto en "aquello", confía en mí todo saldrá bien. —Le guiñó coquetamente un ojo mientras se apoyaba con sus rodillas separadas la una de la otra en medio del joven y cruzaba de brazos para retirar su dedo de los labios de Yuuri y poner su índice entre los suyos. Él lo observaba y el otro reanudó._

_—Además, tú condición se me hace "gloriosa" **¡** Seré la persona que tome la "virtud" de Yuuri-chaaan **!**  —Puso otra vez su despreocupada, hermosa y estúpida sonrisa de corazón al cubrir sus propios cachetes con sus manos._

_— **¡VÍCTOOOOR! ... ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!** —Le contestó molesto—.  **Y... y... ¡Deja de... reírte de mí!** —Luego giró su rostro a un lado para no delatar el rojo de sus pómulos y siguió—. No es gracioso cuando la persona que dice amarte, bromee con asuntos tan personales como  **"** ese **"**_

_Si bien, Yuuri no se caracterizaba por ser tan directo en cuanto a expresar sus sentimientos, el corazón de Víctor le dio un giro de  grados 180° grados al escucharle tal revelación, soltó una suave risa y pensó para él un—:"Simplemente adorable"— y después, volvió a su expresión de galán—. Yuu~ri, quiero que me prestes total atención a lo que te voy a decir ¿Ok?, ¡y no acepto un **NO**  por respuesta!_

_Él seguía sin mirarle pero asintió, y el ruso de cabellera peli-plata se limitó a continuar._

_— **Lyubov** '「cariño」... —Expresó en su idioma ruso, ese apodo solo lo usaba en momentos románticos o cruciales como este—. Tú eres lo más valioso que he tenido en toda mi vida, y agradezco al destino por tenerte justo aquí... ¡A mi lado! ¿Me crees capaz de jugar con tus sentimientos? —Tomó su rostro y lo giró dejándolo frente al suyo, azul con marrón se encontraron fijamente y sin más respondió._

_— **¡Claro que no!,**  N-no quise decir eso...—Lo abrazó y el otro pasaba finamente su mano por detrás de su cabeza para mimar sus cabellos negros, logrando así que se tranquilizara y aclarara sus inquietudes._

_—Y eso lo sé.—Sonrió y siguió con una expresión serena. Cuando se vio más calmado, Víctor separó el abrazo con determinación y prosiguió—. Solo déjeme aclararle Sr. Katsuki, que voy muy en serio contigo. Sí es necesario que haga público lo nuestro y todo esto que llevo por dentro... ¡Definitivamente no dudaré en ello¡ —El patinador japonés Trató de decir algo más pero sólo se escuchó por parte del mayor un: **"** **Puedes apostarlo"**._

_**¡** Y lo besó **!,**  lo besó de la forma en que un amante trata cálidamente a alguien con devoción._

_Fue un dulce y casto beso en el borde de sus labios, acción que lo tomó desprevenido, quiso resistirse, pero poco a poco fue dejándose llevar por el momento, a pesar de su torpeza, entrelazó sus manos por detrás del cuello blanco del albino y continuaron pacientemente con la demostración de afecto de una manera en la que solo ellos podía expresar, hasta que la falta de aire les hizo parar y se fueron separando lentamente con sus respiraciones agitadas, Víctor pegó su frente junto a la de Yuuri y observo sus facciones ruborizadas como también su mirada, ¡oh sí! le encantaba lo que veía ya que estaba logrando su cometido, así que de modo audaz, procedió a dar su siguiente jugada:_

_—Al parecer alguien está muy "ansioso" por continuar.—Expresó con una voz malditamente sensual y juguetona que tensó al chico debajo de él._

_—Eso... eso no es cierto. — le respondió aún agitado con algo de duda. El experto "Ice Daddy" lo notó, siguió con su repertorio alzando una ceja._

_—¿Ah sí? ... Sí hubieses querido, no me seguirías el ritmo y aun así lo hiciste. Oh~~~ kobuta-chan eres mal mentiroso, pero te perdono..._

_y claro, **¿** Quién en su sano juicio no se dejaría llevar por su ídolo y ahora pareja **?**_

_— **"** ¡Rayos!, él tiene razón **"** —Pensó Yuuri rodando sus ojos a un lado y con un puchero tierno  **(** Según Víctor  **)** , su silencio fue prolongado, y el señor de tierras frías lo apropió como un  **"si"**  lanzando un claro:   "Touche! Mon sœur -「¡Bingo!, Mí corazón」" en perfecto acento francés, el muchacho de cabello azabache volvió a posar su mirar en él y quedó embobado por el fraseo empleado, pero "negó" enérgicamente con sú cabeza varias veces lo dicho por el ruso solo por dignidad._

_— **"** ¿Así qué quieres jugar?... ¡Bien Yuuri!... Tú lo quisiste **"**_

_Se dijo internamente para dar la estocada final elevando aún más la apuesta con la siguiente acción usando esa tonalidad de voz que suele poner nervioso y rojo a su bello príncipe japonés._

_—¿Cómo pretendes detenerme, si me sigues mirando de esa manera tan ingenua y provocativa? — No pudo responder, ni oponerse, el ruso lo agarró con fuerza alrededor de su cintura mientras lo besaba; la otra mano la fue deslizando lentamente por su abdomen desde su parte baja hasta ir subiendo al pecho por debajo de su polera manga larga negra. El joven apoyó sus manos en el pecho del mayor intentando separarse pero fue fallido, sus roces lo estremecían sin piedad alguna, sentía un calor extraño en su interior que más que incomodarle, le embriagaba; tanto que fue cayendo lentamente ante sus encantos. Víctor hizo una pausa para darle un respiro y siguió con su conversa fogosa..._

_—¿Realmente piensas parar o dejarte guiar?— señaló este besando su cuello varias veces y hundiendo su nariz en medio de su hombro y clavícula para sentir su exquisito aroma._

_—Yo...nhg~~, yo... No lo sé... Tal vez...Umm~~—esas dos palabras al final, ese **"** tal vez **"** , lo mencionó mareado por las sensaciones que le producía el otro hombre al palpar su piel, su corazón y su carne débil lo hicieron flaquear, sacándole jadeos y cortos suspiros como primerizo en este tipo de "juegos" _

_Con esto, literalmente Víctor había ganado la batalla y continuó como si nada con un—: **AMAZING!** /「¡Asombroso!」...   **¡** **Asumiré eso como un ¡sí!**  —Declarándolo cuál vencedor._

_— **なんの?! /** 「¿!Qué!?」... - respondió tartamudeando en su lengua materna el nipón aún mareado y entrado en calor—. E-eso no es justo...eso lo dije sin pensar y... **¡** Ahhhh **!~~** —Víctor lo agasajó por debajo de sus pantalones cortos, pasando por su prenda íntima a la zona más sensible de su parte baja, haciendo que reaccionara torpemente con un chillido agudo, cosa que lo alegró y prosiguió._

_—Hablas demasiado ¿Sabes?... Relájate. —Puntualizó abriéndose él mismo su camisa como sea con una de sus manos y luego llega al cuello y clavícula del menor besándolo vorazmente. Yuuri se tapaba la boca como podía para ahogar los gemidos y de paso agarraba las sabanas con todas sus fuerzas._

_—Víctor... Haa~~ ¡p-para!... m-me siento m-muy "raro"— Logró articular muy quedito e indefenso ante el ataque masivo del que estaba encima de él, "sentir" esa adrenalina tan fuerte era nueva para el joven y lo abrumaba, el albino aprovechó para acomodarse y así tener un mejor acceso al "miembro" de su cerdito, quería que disfrutara lo más cómodo posible. Retiro sus lentes azules y los dejó en algún lugar del cuarto, Yuuri aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, le simpatizaba ver a Víctor así con su cabello desordenado, le daba un aire más varonil de lo que ya era y posteriormente la voz del ruso se volvió a escuchar en su habitación._

_—Desde hace un buen tiempo he estado imaginándome este momento especial contigo, cariño... y sé que tú también lo quieres, lo puedo ver en el brillar de tus ojos.—  No mentía, su mirar tenía dejos entre inocencia y deseo, por ende, sus palabras adquirieron razón de peso._

_—V-Víc-tor... por favor, Es-pe...ra... no toques...a-ahí...Ahhh~~ —Le muerde la oreja y lo sigue tocando descaradamente "en ese lugar", ahora húmedo por el líquido pre-seminal gracias al vaivén de su mano mientras sigue hablando._

_—¿Lo vas a negar?, mira nada más cómo estás de duro "allí"... Yuu~ri._

_— **¡Bas-ta!... ¡** Mhhhg **!...**  ha~~...ha~~ **...** S-si sigues así yo **...** voy a enloquecer **...** Ummm~~ —No sabe si fue temblor o parte de su calentura, pero de modo inconsciente, pasó sus brazos por debajo de la camisa del ruso aferrándose a su espalda, pegándose a su pecho fornido y algo sudoroso._

_¡Joder!, Yuuri estaba en la gloria, y solo podía pensar en una cosa: **¿** Sí así se ponía con solo tocarlo de esa forma **? ¡** No quería ni imaginar el cómo sería cuando lograra "ser uno" debidamente con Víctor! _

_¡Oh Dios!, eso lo hizo enrojecer aún más en cuestión de segundos, la corriente que pasaba por su cuerpo, sobretodo en aquel "íntimo lugar", era de tal magnitud que el menor le dejo arañazos en su espalda por el agarre tan fuerte, y una que otra mordida para callar sus suspiros haciendo que el albino gruñera un poco, más eso no detuvo sus caricias._

_—Grr...con calma, amor —Lo mira y le sonríe socarronamente ladeando su rostro—. Me alegra de ser yo el que provoque eso en tí, pero aún no has respondido a mi pregunta. —Como pudo, le dio su respuesta, muy entrecortada._

_—E-eso no lo s-sé... **¡** Mhgg **!** —Expresó con sus ojos oscurecidos y sollozando debido al éxtasis—. Yo no c-creo que... El hotel de mís padres... ¡Mhgggg!... Sea un lugar a-pro-píado para... esto... Haaa ~~ P-podrían llegar ¡Uhmmm! en c-cualquier momento...¡Nhg!... Víctor ya... ya no puedo más....por favor de- detente...yo voy a... —No pudo completar el resto porque ese galan unió sus labios con los  de él. Víctor cada que podía le mordía su borde inferior; por su parte Yuuri, no pudo seguirle el ritmo, soltó su agarre de la espalda ajena dejándose caer nuevamente a la cama y volvió a afianzar sus manos fuertemente a las sábanas, como sí su vida dependiera de ello por los espasmos dados gracias al manoseo en su virilidad. El mencionado le retiró con su otra mano libre algunos mechones negros que cubrían su rostro echándolos hacia atrás y deposito un beso su frente y lo miró dándole una contra respuesta:_

_—Sí ese el problema... Tomaré toda la responsabilidad desde ahora y no te contengas, porque quiero que te corras para mí **.**_

_— **"¡¿Con quién diablos me metí?!"** —Especulaba Yuuri al oír eso de Víctor, el susodicho aumentó mucho más la velocidad en su mano y estremeció totalmente al joven sacándole más y más gemidos, llegó un momento en que ya su mente no pertenecía a este mundo, estaba en blanco, sucumbiéndose al placer, hasta que al final el asiático..._

_**¡AHHGGG...MMMMHHHGGG!~~** " no pudo aguantar más, terminó con un tierno pero muy sensual gemido ahogado, arqueando su espalda, liberando aquel líquido blanco dentro de su ropa y de paso manchando la mano del ruso._

 

_**♢** **♢** _

 

_**T** res minutos o tal vez menos pasaron después de aquello, Yuuri relajó su cuerpo y trató de controlar su respiración errática debido al esfuerzo realizado, Víctor saco mano pecadora teñida del blanco puritano debajo de la ropa de chico y se dedicó a observarla._

_— **¡WOW, Yuuri!,** eso fue... mucho para tu primera vez. — siguió mirando su mano muy despreocupado—. ¡Jamás pensé que soltaras tanto! _

_—E-eso... Yo... Lo siento... Lo siento mucho, no fue mí intención mancharte. —Le respondió él de cabellos negros todavía agitado y abochornado._

_— **"¿** Cómo puedes ser tan lindo incluso en estas situaciones **?"** —Pensó el otro ante la tierna respuesta y como acto seguido, el sinvergüenza lamió sus dedos manchados saboreandolo todo gustosamente diciendo su típico: " **¡VKUSNO¡ /** 「¡Delicioso!"  con mirada provocadora. Yuuri se disponía a regañarlo por tragarse "eso", pero la voz del ruso se volvió a oír en el lugar._

_—¿Sabes...? Esto apenas fue el aperitivo.— Comentó con erotismo. —Aún sigo hambriento y ahora quiero comer por completo al rico y delicioso **"** Katsudon **"** que tengo justo debajo de mí, y con todas las de la ley. —Al escuchar lo dicho por su pareja, el japonés sabía a lo que se enfrentaba y por muy inocente que fuera, él tampoco era tonto._

_En fin, negarse no era una opción puesto que ya había llegado demasiado lejos a pesar de sus temores, así que reflexionando en todo, se animó así mismo mentalmente con un: **"Espero no equivocarme"**_

_Sin dar marcha atrás y llenándose de coraje, él hizo lo impensable. Uso sus piernas para engancharse en la cintura ajena, atrayéndolo hacia él y así atrapar su rostro entre sus manos; cerrando sus ojos al contacto de los labios rosados de aquel hombre que le juraba "amor eterno e inolvidable", como esa Canción que escuchó por casualidad de la boca del patinador Mexicano-Estadounidense Leo de la Iglesia cuando fueron a un karaoke con Pitchit y Guan Hong en China._

_Aquel veterano de cabellos plateados quedó helado y parpadeando rápidamente al consumar tal acto, Yuuri abrió nuevamente su vista poniendo una expresión muy tentadora con sus mejillas ruborizadas y usó la siguiente frase como respuesta para su ruso: —Entonces, hazlo y"cómeme" como si no hubiera mañana... No hagas que arrepienta. ****_

_Él mirar azulada como el mar abrió sus ojos como platos, no se la creía **¿** En serio escuchó bién **?...** Yuuri Katsuki el ser más introvertido, respetuoso y casto sobre la faz de la tierra le ha pedido entre líneas ¡hacer el amor! **,** sacándola del estadio de un Home-Run._

_— **Yu... Yuu~ri...** **REALLY?!...¡¡Podemos hacerlo?!** —Mencionó gritando con júbilo y algo incrédulo ante su pregunta._

_—Solo... se gentil y protégeme como yo lo haré contigo, ¿me cuidarás verdad?... Vitya— Concluyó el más joven de manera más delicada y susurrada con una tenue sonrisa._

_La osadía realizada por el japonés hizo que el cerebro de Víctor tardara en procesar la información, para finalmente hacer "clic", y se dijo para él mismo un **... "¡AL CARAJO CON TODO!"**_

 

 _📷📷📷📷📷_  
Continuará  
📷📷📷📷📷

_*_

_*_

_*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/DE LA SHARY: Este capitulo fue Rebeteado para mejora de redacción.
> 
> ¡AHORA, SÍ! !HOLA AL PUEBLO! ¿Cómo están? xD y nos vamos en este 2020 con el Re-estreno de una vieja-nueva Telebovela desmadrosa, cortesía de su servilleta xD
> 
> Esto fue el capítulo 01 de los 3 parte divididas de lo que antes fue un one shot cuando lo subí por primera vez. creo que así será mas cómodo para los lectores, lo bueno es que ya está terminado y lo iré actualizando día tras día. Para aquellos que sean nuevos leyendo este fic, espero que se rian mucho y los otros que ya leyeron, no más les digo que recordar es vivir xD.
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) Si tienen alguna pregunta Idiomática, cultural o algo referente al fic, háganmela saber aquí en este apartado. No duden en preguntarme.
> 
> 2)Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí, en Wattpad, en AO3 y en Alianza YOI de WordExpress.
> 
> 3) Sí tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, ¡Díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> 4) ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Att: su servilleta, la Shary :D


	2. ♢¡Y Fueron Pillados!♢

_**La osadía realizada por el japonés hizo que el cerebro de Víctor tardara en procesar la información, para finalmente hacer "clic", y se dijo para él mismo un:** _

_**"¡AL CARAJO CON TODO!"** _

♢ 

♢ 

♢ 

 

_**C** _ _omo alma que lleva el diablo, se quitó su ropa de alta costura y la tiró A..._ _**¿** _ _Quién sabe dónde_ _**?,** _ _también mandó a volar una prenda final, su sexy y clásico pantaloncillo negro (el cual parece más a una tanga narizona), quedando así, expuesto al natural como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Sí pudiéramos dar una descripción del atractivo de su cuerpo, sería exactamente como aquella escultura del David_ _hecho por Miguel Angel. (Eso si, el_ _**"** _ _paquetón_ _**"** _ _que él trae consigo dice "made in Rusia") La misma operación la hizo con su príncipe, le retiró completamente la polera y su short o pantaloneta corta dejando así a un Yuuri bastante sensible, embelesado y acalorado con la única ropa que cubría su "castidad"_

_Un bóxer negro muy ajustado._

_Ante esa maravilla, el ruso solo atinó a dejar más besos empezando por sus labios sonrosados, inició lento, con mucha cautela y ternura propia de él, su mano fluyó por la curva del nipón hasta ir a su cadera, Yuuri algo dudoso también intentó tocarlo, tímidamente como si de algo valioso se tratara, recorrió sus hombros, pasando por su pecho, rozó su espalda baja hasta llegar a la parte física que más admiraba en secreto el japonés... sus glúteos, estos los masajeó y apretó con gusto, Víctor se asombró ante ese gesto y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados muy travieso._

_—Ehmm... ¿H-hice...algo malo? —Respondió bajito._

_—Para nada Yuuri, no te disculpes, al contrario...me encantó... ¿Sabes?—el otro relajado en su posición le murmuró,creó una pausa y continuó—. Cuando te lo propones puedes ser muy_ _**¡eros** _ _**!** _

— ** _¡Qué!... ¡¿_** ** _Estás bromeando?!_** — _Confundido, iba a decir algo más, Víctor valiéndose de que su boca estaba ligeramente abierta retomó el beso ahora con más fiereza, aumentando la dificultad al estilo francés._

_Katsuki trato de corresponderle al máximo. Sin embargo, siendo Nikiforov el de mayor experiencia dominó la situación, al finalizar, mayor y menor terminaron con un beso el cual cortaron con un pequeño hilo de saliva en la comisura de ambos labios._

_Agitados estaban los dos hombres que los cubría una capa perlada de sudor, el japonés tomaba aire pero el ruso no escatimó tiempo y siguió el tercer round_ _**(** _ _O quién sabe sí van por el cuarto round_ _**)** _ _de toqueteos y besos ahora por su cuello, clavícula y bajó a sus lindos "botones rosados"_

_—¿Puedo? —Aun bajo esa mirada pasional, era un caballero de buenas costumbres, y el otro asintió nervioso, pero confiando en lo que hacía su amado._

_Se concentró lamiendo, jugando y Succionando cuanto quisiera, el azabache se fue acostumbrando de apoco a los toques y sus gemidos por más que trataba de contenerlos, salían sin previo aviso, se pudo escuchar un_ _**¡** _ _Pop_ _**!** _ _cuando el otro se separó del pequeño pezón para así, pasar a su bajo vientre y su entrepierna, dejando claras marcas y mordidas rojizas y/o moradas que daban a entender que esta belleza asiática de hombre es "_ _**suyo** _ _" y solo "_ _**suyo** _ _."_

_Ahora, el de ojos azules llevó sus manos al lugar donde alcanzó a estremecerlo ferozmente en el preludio anterior, quería hacerlo con toda la calma del mundo,_ _**(** _ _pues, se supone que tenía todo el día, la tarde y gran parte de la noche del Onsen para ellos solos,_ _**¿** _ _No_ _**?)** _ _La tela del bóxer ya era tediosa y se la retiró con mucho cuidado dejando totalmente descubierto al de ojos marrones, por instinto, iba a ocultar sus partes pero el otro no lo dejo._

_—No hay nada que temer, amor. —Tomó sus manos y las acercó a sus labios para darles un corto beso y suavemente acarició sus nudillos con los pulgares, el gesto hizo que Yuuri se sonrojase y lo mirara con ojos brillantes cual niño pequeño—. ¡Prometí cuidarte y eso haré! ¿Dime que... me dejarás tomarte para que mí alma y la tuya sean una, Yuuri?_

_Esas palabras llenas de amor le hicieron borrar toda duda al respecto, y con mirada segura, asintió con su cabeza mencionando un—: Ya te lo dije... Tómame como desees, Vitya..._

_**Q** _ _ue le hablara de esa forma Cándida propia de él, ya era algo sublime pero, que el japonés dijera el diminutivo de su nombre en ruso y de esa forma, acabó con la poca cordura que mantenía. Víctor se recostó encima de su príncipe mientras lo besaba, Yuuri lo recibía con el mayor de los gustos y sus manos se fusionaron afirmando un agarre que desbordaba amor...lo que estaban viviendo hacía alusión a esa Interpretación musical Italiana que los marcó de por vida_ _**「Quédate a mí lado y no te vayas nunca」** _ _y ahora, el significado de cada palabra habida y por haber en la lírica traída a colación, tomaba fuerza._

_Extrañaban sentir el tacto del uno al otro, y por ende extrañaron sus besos, mimos y caricias, por momentos pensaban sobre_ _**¿** _ _Cómo hicieron para sobrevivir sin esas pequeñas muestras de cariño en su diario vivir_ _**?** _

_Esto no se compara a nada de lo que han hecho antes, lo hacían sin ninguna clase de dobles intenciones, y tomando en cuenta el cómo llevaban las cosas tan amorosamente para conocerse por completo a otro nivel; Víctor tomó la otra mano sobrante de Yuuri y la guió al su pecho, así fue avanzando hasta llegar a su miembro, el chico se erizó al sentir su vigorosidad entre sus dedos, lo tocaba de la forma como recordó que el otro lo hacía con él. Claro, siendo Yuuri menos brusco o que el ruso soltara uno que otro jadeo y susurros en voz grave o varonil._

_—Ahora sabes lo que me haces sentir cuando me tocas. —Muchos especularían que Víctor soltó eso por "mera calentura", pero en realidad, el comentario lo hizo sin gota de perversidad, lo dijo porque su alma lo dictaba y el menor de los dos se dio cuenta de ello, su corazón latía a mil por hora, contento por el hecho de provocar todo eso en su Víctor y es verdadero... Sí le tocaba expresar con egoísmo a quien fuese que Nikiforov es de Yuuri como Katsuki es de Víctor, entonces aceptaría ganarse el "odio" de todos con agrado._

_El ambiente pasó a ser más ardiente, el albino se encontraba demasiado excitado con los estímulos de Yuuri, aunque fuese la primera vez que su pequeño tocara a otra persona "Allí" íntimamente, lo estaba realizando muy bien, eso se notaba cuando el ruso mostraba abiertamente sus expresiones de satisfacción con su rostro y rodaba sus dedos entre sus plateados cabellos para pasarlos hacia atrás, destacando así los bellos zafiros azules que tiene por ojos y en un acto de desespero, detuvo de apoco el movimiento del menor dejándolo algo desconcertado._

_—Si continuas tocándome así no podré aguantar y tampoco hacerte disfrutar, espera un poco ¿Sí? —Eso lo dejó aún más atónito, pero le indicó que no se preocupara mientras iba a un lado de la cama gateando y llegó a un cajón donde tenía guardado un lubricante, regresó hacia su amado, retomando su posición inicial ahora más calmado._

_—Separa un poco tus piernas, Yuuri._ __ _—Él más joven hizo caso y Víctor las acomodó de una forma que no disgustara a su pequeño y siguió._

_—Voy a prepararte, ¿ok? ¡Avísame sí te llega incomodar algo! —Concluyó de explicarle con amabilidad cuando abrió el lubricante._

_Luego regó el líquido sobre sus dedos y llevó uno de ellos hacia cavidad trasera ajena. Con movimientos lentos comenzó dilatarlo, él cerró sus ojos, soltó un: "_ _**¡AHHG!~... 痛い!** _ _「¡Duele!」"_

_Víctor a pesar de no saber mucho de ese idioma, supo entender por rostro de Yuuri que era una especie de queja, confirmándolo cuando el joven llevó una mano por su boca y mordió parte de su dedo índice para soportar el dolor, la conmoción y ahogar los suspiros que le generaba._

— _¿Te duele?_ — _Mencionó intranquilo._

— _U-un po-co..._ _Ahh...Nhgg~~_ _ahora m-me siento más ex...traño,_ _pero p-puedo soportarlo._ — _Obviamente Yuuri sufría, sin embargo él no se lo diría, prefirió guardarlo y le sonrió para sacar de la preocupación a Viktor._

_A raíz de eso, el mayor continuó dilatándolo, el chico se fue acostumbrando, y el malestar había pasado. Ahora, ya no se contrariaba, de hecho lo disfrutaba, el ruso logró adicionar un segundo dedo pero lo profundizo tanto que rozó una zona en la que es muy sensible, gimiendo y llorando dijo con hilo de voz débil un: -_ _**そこ!, AHHG!... そこから...お願い!** _ _-「 ¡Ahí!, Ahhgg!... Desde ahí... ¡Por favor!」_

_—Tus deseos son órdenes, mi príncipe.—Expresó ante la súplica dicha en japonés por su amado, puesto que su mente no daba para hablar en coherente inglés, Víctor se reclinó y secó una o dos lágrimas con algunos besos._

_Esta vez los movimientos fueron más profundos e intensos, adicionó un tercer dedo cuidando de no hacerle daño. Se dio cuenta que Yuuri estaba más que listo para recibir todo. Liberó los dedos de su interior, alzó sus piernas hacia él, y para no perder el equilibrio y afianzaba su agarre en alguna parte de la cabecera, el otro estaba ansioso, en pocos instantes perdería su virginidad con la persona que ama._

_—¿Listo Lyubov'?— preguntó antes de entrar en su interior._

_—_ **はい!** _「¡Sí! 」— respondió con respiración sofocada, sintiendo de a poco los roces de ese "fierro" en su entrada a su vez que él se sostenía debajo del ruso y preciso cuando introducirían el dotado atributo sexual por completo, ellos no se dieron cuenta que "alguien" arribó nuevamente al hotel, entró y los buscó con mucha perseverancia por cada una de las habitaciones hasta que llegó a la última de ellas. Iba a tocar la puerta para anunciarse pero después lo meditó y sin pedir permiso, probó girando perilla y se abrió de golpe. Entonces, la voz femenina alegre y bastante apacible detrás de ella era conocida para los tórtolos entró en acción_.

_—_ _**¡YUUUURI!, ¡VICCHAN! ... ¡AL FIN LOS ENCONTRÉ!... ¡** _ _Regresé porque a Toshiya-San se le quedó su billetera pero ya voy de regreso, quería decirles que..._ _**!** _ __ _—Y la mujer sonriente, no pudo concluir por la panorámica presenciada ante sus ojos._

_—_ _**お母さん! -** _ _「¡MAMÁ!」_ _**/ ¡SRA. HIROKO!** _ _— Gritaron Al unísono en una posición para nada sencilla..._

_Es decir,_ _**¿** _ _Quién carajos esperaría que la madre del japonés_ _**(** _ _y casi suegra para el ruso_ _**)** _ _los encontrará así_ _**?** _ _¡Despojados de sus ropas, totalmente desnudos y alborotados haciendo cosas candentes! ¡Ah! ¡Y lo mejor del cuento!_ _**¡En su casa!** _

_—Ahmmm... jajaja. —_ _Hiroko solo pudo reír al tiro por los nervios, dio_ _un largo Suspiro y siguió_ _—._ _Yo...creo que.... vine en mal momento, pero ni crean que se van a salvar, ¿eh?_

 

_**T** _ _ras el retiro de la señora con ese contundente: "los espero a ambos en tres minutos en mi sala",_ _Yuuri solo pedía a gritos un: "¡Trágame tierra!" por el bochorno que acaba de pasar, alejó a Víctor de un empujón con fuerza descomunal que el pobre, cayó de espaldas y terminó dando espirales en el suelo chocando con el closet, proporcionándole un gran golpe en la nuca y con su "amigo" maltratado, el otro saltó despavorido de la cama buscando algo que cubriera sus "partes" y también las de su novio_ _**...** _

_—_ _**"** _ _E-esto no puede estar pasando_ _**"** _ _—_ _Pensaba con desgano, volteó a ver a Víctor aun en el suelo recuperándose del golpe y le lanzó a la cara su camisa y su ropa interior tras a hablar con voz de mando como jamás en su vida lo ha hecho..._

_—_ _**¡VÍCTOR NIKIFOROV! ¡ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA JUEGOS Y** _ _**LEVÁNTATE YA! ¡QUE POR TU CULPA ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMAS!** _

_El ruso quiso replicar pero Yuuri le dio una mirada tan asesina, así tal cual como un Samurái tiene en la mira a su víctima. No tuvo más opción que hacerle caso con cara de cachorro asustado y tragando en seco para mencionar ese: "S-Si Yuu~ri" finalizando así, la conversación._

_Dicen los sabios, que los más calmados cuando van a reprender son peor que el mismo diablo, y_   
_Yuuri Katsuki, era uno de esos._

_Víctor todavía envuelto en su trági-comedia de amor, se encontraba dolido, dolido en su orgullo y hombría,  se supone que hoy sería el día perfecto para reclamar lo que al fin era suyo_ **(** _la pureza de Yuuri_ **)** _sin prisas en su habitación, y después de eso planeaba, "hacerlo otra vez" en cada lugar de toda Yu-Topia, incluso ya él se veía cumpliendo su fantasía de "realizarlo" en el Onsen bajo aquella cascada de agua cristalina en medio del atardecer tomando el mejor licor japonés como todo un rey al lado del más joven, pero su anhelo se vio arruinado y todo por no poner el seguro a su cuarto._

_—_ _**"** _ _¡Tks! ¡MENUDO IMBÉCIL!_ _**"** _

_Pensó refunfuñando para sí chasqueando su lengua. Sí le contaba esto a Chris, su mejor amigo que estaba al corriente de lo suyo con su pupilo a nivel sentimental, el suizo le saldría con algo como—:_ _**¡JA! ¡E** _ _**L GRAN NIKIFOROV ESTÁ JODIDO Y SE QUEDÓ SIN FOLLAR POR UN PASADOR!** _ _**¡JA JA JA...! ¡** _ _**Eres el mejor amigo mío!** _ __ _— Efectivamente, le diría eso sin pelos en la lengua._

_Todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano, y para rematar la situación, el señor de "allí abajo" necesitaba atención, frustrado y sin más, se fue directo al baño privado que tenía en su cuarto a terminar el trabajo con ayuda de su amiga "manuela"..._ _**(** _ _La mano que nunca falla_ _**)** _ _. Cuando acabó su tediosa labor se dispuso a salir del baño y vio a Yuuri pálido y en estado casi catatónico por lo ocurrido y eso que todavía faltaba la peor parte, ¡Hablar con la dueña de la casa!_

******《Fin del Flash Back》******

♢  
♢  
♢

 

**_11:00 A.M - Hotel Yu-topia / Presente._ ** ****

**Y** a al estar al tanto de los lujos y pormenores de lo acontecido, regresamos al punto de partida para saber el cómo será desenlace final de ese par, y en efecto... ¡Allí estaban los acusados!.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A** llí...en esa sala sentados los dos, de rodillas frente a la distinguida mujer que también está en la misma posición sobre el tatami, señora la cual es la reina del único lugar con aguas termales en toda Hasetsu.

Ella los observaba con mucha curiosidad y algo divertida solo que lo ocultaba tras su rostro neutral, Katsuki se encontraba en bóxer azul con su perfil facial colorado hasta la médula, lentes mal acomodados, su cabello negro con algunos mechones desordenados y su piel blanca como la nieve llena de chupetones, moretones y mordidas gracias al " _Ruso_ " de apellido Nikiforov el cual estaba a centímetros de él, con una camisa abierta a medio poner y un bóxer al igual que compañero solo que de color negro, con sus platinados cabellos regados en cualquier dirección y muchos arañazos visibles en hombros y espalda.

Esto era un deleite para Hiroko-san en el buen sentido de la palabra, le daba risa ver dos hombres adultos hechos y derechos poniendo cara de niños arrepentidos por ser pillados haciendo " _ **travesuras**_." Se esperaba eso de la leyenda viviente con cualquier mujer u hombre, pero que su hijo también estuviera en medio del rollo con él y con lo pudoroso que es, la hizo reír aún más en sus adentros.

_—_ ** _"_** _¡Ah~ esta juventud de hoy en día!_ ** _"_** _—_ Caviló para  sí la señora negando con la cabeza y con una tenue curva en sus labios simulando una risita. 

Volviendo con la dupla número uno del momento, el albino trataba de calmar a nipón pasando un brazo por encima de su hombro, dándole suaves palmadas.

— _Todo está bien, tranquilo estoy contigo._ —Susurro muy cercano a su oído.

_—_ _Te dije que esto pasaría._ — replicó el chico con la cara tapada por sus manos—.  _¿Y por qué no le pusiste seguro a la puerta?_ —Seguía alegando en voz baja.

— _No ví necesario hacerlo, se supone que tu familia volvería hasta después de las once de la noche._ — Explicó el cínico con un gesto relajado, juntando sus manos en posición de rezo en y rodándole varias gotas por su frente—.  _Lo siento, en verdad._

" _Enojado_ "... esa era la palabra perfecta para definir a Yuuri ahora mismo, volteó a ver al desvergonzado que le dijo tal desfachatez y lo encaró con ojos entrecerrados queriéndolo matar. 

— _ **¡¿HAAA?!**_  —Lo jaló por la camisa alterado y con voz audible le comentó su frustración—.  _ **¡Aún si regresaran al día siguiente, lo correcto era ponerle el seguro, pasador o como quiera que se diga eso en**_ ** _cualquier maldito idioma a la maldita puerta!_** —Explotó todo de golpe y se suelta de la camisa con expresión facial cansada.

— _ **W...WOW!!!**_ — Es lo único que logró decir el otro con una mueca de susto en la cara, por segunda vez en un mismo día ha de ver a su cerdito lanzar tales improperios  **(** _acuérdense que ya le había dicho "_ _idiota"_ _en su idioma natal al inicio_ **),**  es más, hasta pensó que estaba con su compatriota vándalo ruso,  _Yuri_   _Plisetsky,_   **¡** pero no **!** , fue el Yuuri Japonés.

**¿** Cuántas facetas le faltaba por descubrir de su chico **?**  ¡Ni el mismo lo sabe!

Retomando el ruedo, Katsuki miró de vuelta a su rostro y sintiéndose mal, le habló reclinándose a su pecho muy quedito.

— _Yo lo siento... perdón, no debí gritarte..._ —Le ganó la culpa y Víctor como buen novio entendió que estaba estresado.

— _Tranquilo no pasa nada... me lo merezco después de todo por no hacerte caso._ — se pasa una mano por detrás de su cabeza platinada y se la rasca con pena con un gesto en la cara muy simpático.

— _Por supuesto que no._ —Negó moviendo su cabeza al tiempo que habla—. _También es mí culpa por no ser firme contigo y dejarme llevar por tus besos y..._ — y no pudo decir el resto porque se sonrojó al acto. El otro trató de contener la risa pícara de sus labios lo observaba bien ladino, y Yuuri como se halló en evidencia, meramente finalizó con una queja ahogada—.  ** _¡OH QUE RAYOS! ¡_** _Yo... y-yo solo me quiero... tirar al barranco! ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?_

Oh si, dejó caer su cuerpo bocabajo rendido, ocultando nuevamente su cara pero ahora en las piernas del ruso. este tocaba su cabello, le ojeó divertido y con galantería le ha expresado lo siguiente.

— _¡Ya lo hecho, hecho está Yuuri!, ¡mira el lado amable!, ¡no te quejabas cuando estábamos en plena faena de amor!_ —Le guiñó el ojo.

— ** _¡Oh por favor!... ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!_** —El ruso se carcajeó con ganas acompañado por un japonés que reanudó sus lamentos, y siguieron así por par de minutos. Ninguno de los dos no se dio cuenta cuando aumentaron la voz lo suficiente para que Hiroko los escuchara muy concentrada, de hecho, se les olvidó por completo que la señora aún seguía allí, y aunque que la dama quería seguir riendo por debajo ante el suceso tan tierno de ese par de "tontos enamorados", optó al fin por hablar, haciendo que ambos jóvenes voltearan su vista a ella.

— _Les recuerdo que todavía sigo... aquí._ —Dijo con maña la doña señalándose a sí misma.

— _M-Mamá... ¿tú escuchaste todo?_ —Tartamudeando su hijo le preguntó...

— _Si... y muy claro, mi niño._

Yuuri Palideció y llevo sus manos a la boca de un sobresalto, el destino quería darle un infarto al hijo menor de los Katsuki, y su madre continuó.

— _¿Y bien?, creo que ambos tienen algo que decirme, ¿No es así?_ —Reclamó, arqueando una de sus cejas.

— _M-Mamá...ahmm... e-es-te..._ —Yuuri no sabía que decir...giro al lado y se encontró con Víctor, en sus ojos se demostraba un pedido grande de "auxilio" y el otro tomó la vocería en su rescate.

— _Señora Hiroko._ —Añadió una bocanada de aire y siguió _—. S_ _é que encontrarnos así, en su casa no es algo común, pero todo tiene una razón de ser._ —Puso su mejor cara de "seriedad", realmente era bueno en ello el condenado y cuando pretendía seguir, la señora lo interrumpió.

— _Veo que estamos algo tensos, así que..._ —Tomó un tiempo para deliberar y así tener claro lo que deseaba llevar a cabo—.  _¡Yuuri!... ¿Podrías traerme un par de copas y una botella de sake por favor?, ¡Ah! ¡Pero no quiero que tomes el sake de la nevera!, ¡ve a la bodega donde tu padre tiene los mejores!, ¿Sí?_ —Termino con expresión alegre pero picarona.

— _¿Eh?...¿Claro?, Pero... ¿Y eso?_ —Respondió el menor algo consternado, su madre rió y con un ademán en su mano le comentó—.  _No le des vueltas al asunto y hazme caso._

El ruso se le hizo muy " _peculiar_ " ese tipo de encomienda por parte de Hiroko, mas él, imaginaba por donde iba todo este asunto, se hizo el " _desentendido_ " y le preguntó a la mujer cualquier cosa para desviar su juego.

— _Señora Hiroko, ¿y qué pasará con el Señor Toshía y su hija Mari? Ellos deben estarla esperando._

— _No te preocupes querido, mientras ustedes buscaban algo de ropa...yo le avisé a Mari que me tomaría un tiempo en encontrar lo que se le quedó al despistado de mi marido_. —Indicó en pose ganadora.

Víctor pensó en sus adentros un:  ** _"_** _Astuta...Nada mal_ ** _"_** mientras analizaba su próxima jugada como si fuese el  _Pankhan_  de la  _Mafia_   _rusa_  vs la  _Oyabun_  del clan  _Yakuza_. Yuuri ingenuo de esa guerra sin cuartel, seguía con su duda existencial

**¿** Por qué su señora madre le había hecho tal petición **?**   **¡** Total **!,**  él cumpliría con su capricho.

— _Ehmm... bueno, yo iré a buscar eso, Mamá._ —Hizo una reverencia a ambos, y se retiró a realizar la tarea encomendada,

— _¡Gracias Yuuri-Kun!_ —Agradeció la señora y él siguió su camino.

La doña de lentes que no pasaba de los cincuenta años quedó momentáneamente sola con el bello ruso, y calculando que su hijo demoraría unos cinco minutos buscando el sake, entonces iniciaría la charla sin rodeos, pero Víctor se le adelantó.

— _Señora Hiroko, lo del sake... ¿Usted mandó a Yuuri a propósito? ¿O me equivoco?_ —Preguntó sin más.

— _B_ _ueno, creo que eso es un_ ** _"_** _no_ ** _"_** _y un_ ** _"_** _si_ ** _"_** —Esto descolocó al muchacho, tanto que la mujer podía ver dibujados los signos de interrogación en su cabeza y ella procedió a explicar—.  _En parte es un no_ ** _,_** _porque tú y yo realmente necesitamos un trago ja,ja,ja y en parte_ _es un si_ ** _,_** _porque yo necesitaba hablar a solas abiertamente contigo Vicchan, y eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió._ —Hizo un gesto gracioso.

— _Ya veo.._.—Se llevó su dedo índice a sus labios en su característica pose como suele hacerlo y siguió. — _Pero dígame ¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo? ¿Sí no es mucha molestia Sra. Hiro_...— la mujer lo interrumpió y le comentó...

— _Llámame Hiroko-san o Hiroko a secas mi cielo, que me haces sentir vieja con eso de señora jajaja y no te preocupes, solo quiero preguntarte cosas puntuales._ —Agregó la mujer para romper el hielo, y " _Vicchan_ ", como lo llamaba cariñosamente la dama, rió suavemente y corrigió.

— _De acuerdo señora... digo...Hiroko. ¡Soy todo oídos!_ —Acabó de hablar derecho y sin preámbulos, la ama de casa meditó un poco y soltó su pregunta.

— _¿Desde hace cuánto están saliendo juntos?_ —Comentó emocionada.

— _ **¡¿Ahh?!...¡No way!**_ _「¡Ahh!...¡No puede ser!」_ —Esa pregunta lo tomó fuera de base y la señora continuó.

— _Estoy casi segura que fue a partir de Lo ocurrido en el GP de China... Eso... ¿Eso fue un beso verdad, Vicchan?_ —Esta vez fue más específica y seguía chillando de la emoción.

— ** _What?!..._** _¿Ehhh?, bueno... La verdad es que...._ —El muchacho frente de ella estaba bloqueado. 

— _¡Vamos Vicchan!, ¡dímelo con confianza!_ —Indicó la mayor tomando las manos de hombre albino con ojos resplandecientes—,  _y no me salgas con el cuento de que fue "_ _abrazo_ _" porque no te creo nada... Ustedes podrán engañar al mundo entero, a sus amigos y las personas más allegadas, pero nunca engañarán a la familia Katsuki, y mucho menos a esta vieja loba de mar._  —Forjó nuevamente una pose vencedora cruzándose de brazos.

Víctor no la vio venir e hizo un gesto apacible al tiempo que se auto-daba un golpe suave en su frente con la mano empuñada, negaba con la cabeza. Reía genuinamente murmurando para el mismo algo tipo:  ** _"_** _Esta mujer es de armas tomar_ ** _"_** y se reintegró para contestar.

— _Usted misma se ha dado la respuesta, Hiroko..._ —Concluyó sincero y con sonrisa calmada.

— ** _¡Lo sabía!, ¡lo sabía!, ¡lo sabía!, ¡Sííííí!..._** _ **¡El corazón de una madre sabe todo y nunca se equivoca!**_ —Elevó sus brazos en son de victoria, pero rápidamente, fingió un puchero tierno con drama chistoso, y el ruso al ver eso le recordó un poco a su Yuuri—. ¡ _Aunque estoy molesta contigo, Vicchan!_   _¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Así evitaba hacer de F.B.I, al igual que Mari y Toshiya._

¡Oh! ¡Por los patines de Odín!, ¡Hiroko aceptaba todo lo de ellos! ¡Así, sin más! ¡Al igual que sus demás integrantes! Él ruso se sentía aliviado en ese aspecto y levantando sus manos en son de "paz", respondió alegre.

— _A mí defensa, diré que Yuu~ri quería ser el encargado de darle la noticia en el momento indicado, pero usted sabe cómo es su hijo, le sugerí ayudarle con eso, mas quiso hacerlo por él mismo, es demasiado terco._ —Explicó muy orgulloso y con una blanda risa la situación ante la carismática mujer.

—  _¡Es igual a su padre en lo terco¡_ — ella murmuró un bajito, el otro suspiró amablemente y siguió pero no del modo que la señora esperaba pues su expresión facial cambió.

— _Pero creo entenderlo._ —Re-organizó sus ideas y siguió con su respuesta—. _S_ _í fuese una "_ _relación_ _estándar_ _" sería menos complicado para él, más no es así. Ambos... somos hombres, y siéndole sincero, no sabíamos cómo iban a reaccionar ustedes sobre..._ —Señaló él para dar a entender su punto y continuar—. " _Lo nuestro", asumiendo que a la vista del resto esto sea "_ _anormal_ _", quiero decir..._ —Y a medida que hablaba fue bajando su tono de voz enérgico o elegante a uno apagado con dejo melancólico al igual que su mirada. terminó cruzándose de brazos.

— _Siempre me ha dado igual lo que piense al respecto la gente de mí y de mí condición, sé cómo lidiar con ello desde que tengo uso de razón y este mundo puede ser muy hostil cuando se lo propone sí no sabes defenderte._ —Se detuvo y pensó un poco más para no perder el valor—.  _Pero...En Yuuri, la opinión de usted, la de su familia y su amigos realmente cercanos vale mucho..._ —Enfatizó—.  _Vale más que cualquier cosa, y el hecho de ser "rechazado" en algún momento tan solo por sentirse atraído por "alguien" de su propio sexo, eso...lo destruiría._

— _Oh, así que era eso..._ —Asombrada y enternecida por la confesión hecha por su " _yerno_ " ¡porquevamos!, ella, desde que su niño regordete adorado se percató de la presencia del pentacampeón a la edad de doce años, siempre lo admiró. Coleccionaba sus posters o le decía que " _Nikiforov-san_ _esto_ ", " _Nikiforov-San_ _aquello_ ", y aunque no supiera mucho sobre el tema del patinaje artístico, siempre le brindó su apoyo. También le comentó que algún lo conocería y patinaría sobre el mismo hielo como él, y cumplió, aunque su primer encuentro a sus veintitrés años fue nefasto, según el japonés, no todo fue perdido.

El destino le mandó una buena pasada, el vídeo de Yuuri recreando esa rutina libre, su reencuentro con Nikiforov y que el mismo pidiese ser su  _coach_ de un modo muy "particular", entre otras cosas, le permitieron ver a Hiroko, que su hijo no solo le guardaba admiración por ser su ídolo, sino que también, pudo experimentar en carne propia, el amor puro e incondicional y todo, gracias al ruso que tiene hoy ante sus ojos.

Ella, lo único que pedía constantemente en sus oraciones era que su hijo, fuese amado por ser como es, no le importaba si era hombre o mujer... Quería ver ese deseo y al parecer Víctor, es  _"ese alguien especial"_  que llenaba de color la vida de su niño.

— _Yo... solo le pido a usted, a sus familiares y amigos que no lo juzguen, sí han de hallar un culpable, me tienen mí...pero por favor Hiroko-san, no le retire su apoyo._  — Acabó diciendo el hombre honestamente, ganándose el corazón de la señora de aquellos cabellos marrones.

— _Solo te preguntaré algo más..._ —Le platicó mirándolo fijamente—.  _¿Qué tanto lo amas?..._

— _M_ _ás de lo que cualquiera se pueda imaginar. Sí volviéramos a nacer lo amaría nuevamente una, y otra, y_ ** _¡otra vez!_**

— _Eso es todo lo que necesito saber para estar tranquila, te encomiendo mucho a Yuuri, y..._ _¡Bienvenido a la familia, Vicchan!_ —Dijo ella mientras tomaba aquellas manos firmes y elegantes dulcemente entre las suyas. Su tacto era suave pero también lleno de ese cariño que da toda madre a un hijo y prácticamente al ruso, lo consideraba como uno **.**

Víctor en medio de su ensoñación y con sus sentimientos encontrados le brindó las ¡Gracias!, ademas de nombrarle que era un ángel. Le comentaba todo muy conmovido por la forma en que la señora bonachona lo ha tratado y aceptado al tiempo que ella seguía sosteniendo manos y le daba pequeñas palmaditas por encima de ellas.

Después de ese momento fraternal, Hiroko lo soltó lentamente y habló.

— _ **¡**_ _Bien_ _ **! ¡**_ _Esta buena noticia que tenemos que celebrarla con un buen trago de_ _sake_ _ **!**_ —Mencionó alegre aplaudiendo repetidamente y agregó algo más—.  _Pero, no les voy a pasar por alto lo que ví en el día de hoy a los dos._ —Lo señaló con el dedo índice entrecerrando sus ojos y terminó su comentario.

Él hombre de nacionalidad rusa abrió la boca para soltar una risotada y negaba con la cabeza por lo bajo gracias las ocurrencias de la señora... Él y su cerdito esperaban ser regañados pero  **¿** Beber con ella mientras los reprenden **?**  ¡Eso sería algo gracioso de ver!, yerno y suegra siguieron su conversa ahora más relajada.

— _Ahhh~~ y yo que pensé que nos habíamos salvado._ ****

— _Nada de eso, corazón... Los puedo sermonear y perfectamente he de tomar mí trago para brindar por su noviazgo_. —Definitivamente eso es contar con suerte divina, la leyenda viviente cada vez se sorprendía con esos comentarios tan espontáneos de la madre cuyo japonés destaca por ser muy recatado.

— _Honestamente, Yuuri y yo esperábamos el típico sermón por lo ocurrido en la habitación, más yo no me niego al alcohol._ —Declaró con los brazos cruzados muy contento.

— _Conociendo a mí hijo se negará a beber, ya algo se nos ocurrirá y... ¿hablando del rey de roma? ¡Allí viene!._ —Víctor y Hiroko se daban miradas y sonrisas cómplices mientras llegaba el más joven con el sake. Él los observaba curioso y como la duda lo carcomía, se lanzó al agua preguntando cualquier cosa.

— _¡Siento la demora! ¿Aunque no entiendo para qué servirá el sake y a qué se debe esas miradas raras entre ustedes?_ —Ahora sí que Yuuri no entendía nada de nada...

— _¡Porque vamos a celebrar y hablar sobre_ _muuuuchas cosas_ _ **,**_ _mi niño!_ —Añadió tomándose una pausa para servirse un poco de sake y siguió... — _Como por ejemplo..._ _ **¡**_ ** _QUE YA TENGO YERNO Y ES UN BELLO RUSO DE OJOS AZULES!_**

—  ** _¡¡¡_** _ **M-MAMÁÁÁÁ!!!!**_ —Gritó su hijo trágico con un carmín en toda su cara, Yuuri miró a Víctor, luego a la dama y estos, solo rieron por su reacción. Él prosiguió—.  _¿P-pero cómo fue que...?_

— _¿Qué me enteré?, ¡Ay Cariño!_ —Bebió un gran sorbo y continuó—.  _¡Uno tendría que ser muy ciego para no darse cuenta que lo de ustedes pasó a "_ _algo_ _más_ _" después de ese beso tan espectacular que se dieron en China!_

— _¡Mamáááá!, ¡No digas esas cosas!_ —Yuuri pensaba que Hiroko debió adoptarlo porque ella, parecía más madre del ruso aquel, que tiene por novio y la señora, lo encaró con un berrinche juguetón.

— _¿Pero por queeé?_ —Finjió quejarse alargando la vocal—.  _¡No le veo nada de malo!, ¡Vicchan me lo confirmó! ¿Verdad, Vicchan?_

—¿ _Que puedo decir, querido mío...? ¡No me arrepiento de nada!_

— ** _¡VÍCTOOOOR!_**  —Ahora si estaba abochornado, Víctor no lo estaba ayudando para nada con su pena.

— _Amor, no es por ser malvado pero, al parecer tu madre ya sabía de lo nuestro y desde hace rato._

— _¿Qué?_ — fue lo único que salió de los labios del nipón y el mayor procedió a explicarle, tomándose una copa de sake que fue servida por la dueña de Yu-topia.

— _Mientras buscabas su sake, ella me preguntó de todo... Yo solo confirmé las cosas y te diré, que Hiroko está de acuerdo con la relación... Tranquilo._ —Finalizó con una ligera sonrisa, Yuuri asombrado pudo asegurar que él no le mentía y luego dirigió su vista a esa mujer.

— _Mamá tú... ¿En serio no te molesta? e-e-e-s decir..._ — Expuso muy nervioso con el traicionero tartamudear—.  _¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esto? Yo...yo realmente tenía mucho miedo de que..._ — Fue bajando la vista para jugar con sus dedos, la señora se dio cuenta y habló completar lo que él diría.

— _¿Pensabas que te rechazaría a ti y a Víctor?_ —Pasó una mano al lado de su cara apoyando el codo con el otro brazo por debajo—.  _¡Para nada mi cielo!, h_ _ace mucho tiempo que no te veía sonreír... ¿Tú crees que me voy a enojar con la persona que hace tal maravilla a mí hijo?... ¡Ambos tienen mi aprobación!_

Él dejó salir de su boca un... _"Mamá"_

Uno muy susurrado y débil a medida que una, dos y más lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos rodando finalmente por su fino rostro pasando por sus mejillas. La mujer se acercó a él para acuñar su cara, luego pasó a abrazarlo y mirándolo a los ojos le aconsejó sabiamente.

— _Ahora que tienes a alguien por quien luchar, ¡vive la vida y sé feliz con él!_  —Su hijo asintió en medio de sus sollozos y Hiroko, siguió abrazándolo más fuerte.

 

_📷📷📷📷📷_   
_Continuará_   
_📷📷📷📷📷_

_*_   
_*_   
_*_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/DE LA SHARY: Este capitulo fue Rebeteado para mejora de redacción.
> 
> ¡AHORA, SÍ! !HOLA AL PUEBLO! ¿Cómo están? xD seguimos con el Re-estreno de esta vieja Telebovela desmadrosa, cortesía de su servilleta xD
> 
> Esto fue el capítulo 02 de las 3 partes divididas y salió con un total de 5.843 palabras. XD al menos es ligero de leer. Nuestra Hiroko salió Regeneral pal ruso xD por suerte nuestros niños fueron bendecidos wiii
> 
> ¿Cómo les ira en el final?
> 
> Solo diré dos cosas: ¿si eres lector antiguó? ¡te reirás nuevamente con cojón xD, ¿y si sois nuevo?, ¡lo sabrás muy pronto!
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) Si tienen alguna pregunta Idiomática, cultural o algo referente al fic, háganmela saber aquí en este apartado. No duden en preguntarme.
> 
> 2)Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí, en Wattpad, en AO3 y en Alianza YOI de WordExpress.
> 
> 3) Sí tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, ¡Díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> 4) ¡Nos vemos en el CAPI FINAL! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Att: su servilleta, la Shary :D


	3. ♢¡Sermoneados!♢ - [Final]

_**"Su hijo asintió y Hiroko seguía abrazándolo más fuerte"** _

♢ _ **  
**_

♢

♢

 **V** íctor se dedicó a observar la escena enternecedora entre madre e hijo. Su amado gimoteando en silencio como si fuese un niño pequeño juntó a ella dándole ánimos, a él muy en el fondo le hubiese gustado tener un momento así con su propia familia, lamentablemente sus padres habían pasado a mejor vida cuando era un pequeño de tan solo cinco años de edad, razón por la cual su cuidado pasó a ese señor sabio pero cascarrabias de  _Yakov_   _Felstman_  y hasta el sol de hoy es lo más cercano a una figura paterna ( _junto con_ _Lilia_ _Baranoskaya_ _, Ex esposa del mencionado_.)

Son cosas que se salen de las manos, pero digamos que ahora, a parte de ser acogido por su entrenador y el equipo ruso formado por Mila, Georgi y Yuri  _(a quienes veía como hermanos)_ , también formaría parte de la familia de " _su Yuuri_ " a partir de este instante. El abrazo siguió así por unos segundos, posteriormente el de cabellos plateados para alegrar el ambiente los interrumpió del modo " _sutil_ " que sabe hacerlo...

— _ **¿Qué esto un velorio?, ¡Vamos a brindar!**_ —Mencionó Víctor al llevarles las copas de sake ya servidas.

— _¡Oh que bién!, mí coach me da bebidas alcohólicas cuando debería cuidarme._ —Yuuri rió y dijo con mucho sarcasmo lo siguiente secándose las gotas derramadas por llorar.

— _Anda Yuu~ri, ¡Solo será una!_ —Rogaba su novio/entrenador con mucha picardía, la madre del japonés le ayudó con la súplica en broma.

— _¡Vamos Yuuri-kun no seas aguafiestas!,_ _bebe una copa por nosotros, esto no se ve todo los días... ja, ja, ja._

— _Definitivamente no puedo con los dos ¿cierto?, está bien, ¡pero solo será una copa_ _!_ —Terminó él, cediendo derrotado ante la dupla.

Víctor grito un  _"¡Yes!"_  mientras Hiroko aplaudía y Yuuri, tenía una expresión agradable a la vista de todos. Los dos adultos jóvenes y la mujer entrada ya en años levantaron sus copas, a la voz de (3) tres gritaron ese " _¡salud!"_  oel bien conocido  _"kanpai"_ de Japón. Se Mantuvieron bebiendo alegremente, el japonés aun no terminaba su copa más el ruso ya iba por la tercera al igual que la mujer rellenaba su sake, pero está soltó al aire otro comentario...

— _Y bueno, ¿Ya que estamos con el tema de las relaciones?, qué les parece si hablamos sobre lo que vi en la habitación..._ —El japonés se atragantó un poco con su trago, lo expulsó de un modo muy gracioso y ruso le daba palmaditas en la espalda mientras que tosía desesperadamente—.  _¿No pudieron escoger otro lugar para_ _"Expresar su amor"_ _que no fuera en mí casa? ¡Y no se hagan los locos, que ya saben a lo que me refiero con_ _"eso"_ — **¡** Ja **!,**  sí ellos pensaban que se salvarían del sermón de la señora Hiroko de Katsuki...  **¡** Estaban muy equivocados **!**

— _Mís niños adorados..._ —Empezó ella con un tono de voz dulce mientras que Víctor bebía con maña su trago con cara de " _yo no rompo un plato_ " al tiempo que Yuuri, estaba totalmente avergonzado por recordar que su mamá los encontró a los dos desnudos, en una situación bastante  _"comprometedora"_  y que de hecho, aún estaban a medio cubrir con las marcas en sus cuerpos que delataban el  _infraganti_.

— _Sé lo mucho que se aman y se adoran, eso me queda claro, pero... hasta para hacer "aquello" hay horarios y lugares específicos, ¡caray!_ —Culminó con mucho "énfasis" lo último, ellos dieron un fuerte _"¡lo sentimos!",_ acompañado de un " _dogeza_   _japonés_ " y la dama siguió el regaño.

— _Tomar la casa de los suegros_ _no es nada romántico, hacerlo eso implica tener total intimidad y más cuando uno de los dos es_ _virgen y no lo ha experimentado_ _ **.**_

— _ **¡¡¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!... ¡Que vergüenzaaaaaa!**_ —Los gritos no se hacían esperar por parte de más joven hacia la señora, pero ella seguía en su labor de buena consejera.

— _¡Nada de vergüenza, las cosas como son! Ahora, Vicchan... ¿me extrañó eso de ti, siendo tú el mayor de los dos?_ —Acabó ella dirigiéndose a Víctor. Él otro rascándose su cabeza y mirando para el otro lado con un gesto entre apenado y gracioso comenzó a hablar.

— _Realmente me disculpo por eso, el hotel estaba solo, una cosa llevó a la otra...entonces nos dejamos llevar y.._ _._ — _Nuestro tierno cerdito le tapó su boca con ambas manos gritándole un_ _ **"**_ ** _¡CÁLLATE VÍCTOR, CÁLLATEEEE!_** ** _" ,_** Ya estaba que no cabía de la pena con este "seminario con cara de sermon" tan inusual. 

La madre definitivamente gozaba cada una de las expresiones realizadas por su niño y su yerno, pero era algo necesario según ella y por el bien de los dos, el sermón se prolongó.

— _¡Ja, ja, ja las hormonas haciendo estragos!, entiendo Vicchan. Volviendo al tema, están por vivir la primera experiencia juntos... Esta debe ser tierna e intrépida, algo inolvidable. Nuestro hotel por muy resort que parezca, sigue siendo_ _ **"** la residencia familiar_ _ **"**_ _y no es para nada privado._ —La mayor cruzada de piernas apoyó ambas manos en sus rodillas e hizo una pregunta. — _¿Qué pasaría sí Mary u otra persona los atrapara en pleno acto?, ¡Yo ya los ví...! ¡Eso mata la pasión automáticamente!_

— _¡Y de un modo muy frustrante...!_ —Finalizó esto el ruso recordando que le tocó terminar su trabajo con "manuela"; se tomó su sake con mucho dolor y ahínco a lo que el japonés se lo quedó viendo con cara de:  **"** _¿Y a este qué le picó?_ _ **"**_

— _Se los digo por experiencia, por ejemplo._ —La dama miraba hacia arriba con una pose pensante y continuó—.  _Cuando era más joven, recuerdo que mi primera vez con Toshiya-san fue en unos de los moteles temáticos más conocidos de la ciudad y..._ —En ese momento el novio de su hijo ahora es quien casi se ahoga con el licor abriendo los ojos de golpe...

— _ **¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁ POR DIOS, YA ENTENDIMOS POR FAVOR!, ¡**_ _ **Esa información era innecesaria!**_ —Gritaba eso al cubrir su rostro con sus manos.

Yuuri se pone totalmente rojo como tomate hasta las orejas debido a lo hablado por la mujer, Víctor por su parte, ante lo inesperado se pone feliz cual descarado y con su boca de corazón le refuta a su Katsudon

— _ **¿Bromeas Yuuri?, ¡ESO ES AMAAAAZINGG!!! ¡**_ _ **POR FAVOR, CUÉNTENOS MÁS QUERIDA SUEGRA! ¿PUEDO LLAMARLA ASÍ?**_ —Mencionó estoy muy emocionado con sus ojos brillantes, empuñando las manos y agitándolas de arriba hacia abajo vertiginosamente.

 

— ** _¡¡_** _ **VÍCTOR, NOOOOOO!! ¡CLARO QUE NOOOOO!!**_ —Le negó escandalizado colocando sus brazos en forma de una equis.

— _ **¿CÓMO QUÉ NO? ¡CLARO QUE SÍ QUERIDO YERNO!**_ —Responde dichosa la señora bonachona y ahora oficialmente suegra del ruso, así que la dupla siguió hablando de lo más normal ignorando " _olímpicamente_ " al tímido japonés.

— _Como decía, Toshiya y yo fuimos a un motel, fue tan romántico con muchas rosas rojas, velas y champagne a la luz de la luna, ¡ah! y el_ _ **"**_ _apogeo_ _ **"**_ _fue estupendo._ _¡Lo mejor de mi vida!_ —Terminaba ella con cara soñadora y suspirando por la anécdota.

Podríamos jurar que se le veían unos brillitos escarchados que iluminaban su rostro al tomarse sus propios cachetes regordetes con las manos, seguido del ruso que al quedar atónito acabó con un:  _¡Wooow!_   y al nipón seguían dándole ataques de pudor.

— _¡Mamá!_ _¿E-en serio tengo que escucharte hablar de_ _ **"**_ _eso_ _ **"**_ _?_ —El joven agarraba su cabello con desespero.

— _¡Déjala ser Yuu~ri!_ —Ahora él era quien le tapaba la boca con una mano—. Usted y su esposo son mí ejemplo a seguir.-—Le contradijo su novio muy alegre con una copa de sake levantada con la mano sobrante, lista para beber.

— _ **¡V-VíCTOR!...**_ —Él quería desaparecer del lugar y que nadie lo encontrara, la mujer tomaba divertida y procedió a hablar de nuevo.

— _Y obviamente, una vez que los dos ya se conozcan a flor de piel en su primera vez y lo vuelvan a hacer, es recomendable jugar con la imaginación. Sobretodo, experimentar en algunos lugares como lo hiciste hoy... Pero, no era el momento indicado_.

Los dos muchachos abrieron la boca, la vieron con una expresión en sus rostros que decía  **"** _ **¡**_ _N-O P-U-E-D-E S-E-R_ _ **!**_ **"**  y el ruso pícaro como siempre le preguntó a la dama lo siguiente muy impresionado.

 — _ **¿**_ _No me diga que usted y Toshiya lo hicieron en las aguas termales en sus demás encuentros_ _ **?**_

— _En su momento... sí, pero eso fue mucho tiempo después de que sus padres le dieran el local y fuésemos los dueños actuales_ _._ — _Contestó ella con cara afable tomando su trago junto con su yerno_ —.  _Entre otros sitios muy interesantes, cuando estén de vacaciones en Japón deberías intentarlo, mira te diré algunos, por ejemplo_...

Con papel y bolígrafo en mano que aparecieron como por arte de magia, el descarado de Víctor anotaba atentamente lo descrito por su suegra, y se juró a si mismo que lo pondría en práctica una vez acabara el G.P.F. 

El hijo de Hiroko por su lado, se levantó del lugar con todo el rubor bermellón en la cara y gritando un:  ** _¡ME VOY DE AQUÍ!_ ,** y cuando se disponía a huir, la señora puso su sake a un lado, agarró por uno de sus pies a su niño y este, cayó al suelo golpeándose la nariz. Luego ella, alzó la voz divertida pero con autoridad. 

— _¡Alto allí, Katsuki Yuuri!,_ _¿Para dónde crees que vas?_

— _¿No es obvio...?_ _¡Para mi cuarto!_  —Respondió horrorizado tratando de zafarse de la mujer.

— _Que yo sepa el sermón y los consejos aún no han terminado, jovencito._ —Le dijo ella sosteniendo aún con fuerza a su hijo, el ruso ya le dolía el estómago de tanto reír.

— _¡E-Estas conversaciones embarazosas no son buenas para_ _mi salud mental_ _!_ —Logró soltarse y concluyó sobándose la nariz, tirado aún en el suelo.

Ante eso, Hiroko se le acercó y adoptó una pose de mando con la mano en su pecho y otra apoyada en su cintura y lo sentenció.

 — _¿_ _Acaso yo tengo la culpa de encontrarlos así en **"mi"**_ _casa_ _?...¿_ _Noooo, verdad?_

— _P-pero...Mamá..._

— _¡Pero nada, esto tómalo como un pequeño castigo practico y amable de mi parte!_ —Mencionó ella muy relajada picándole la nariz del otro repetidamente con sus pequeños dedos.— _Y agradece que fui yo la del regaño y no Toshiya._ —Dijo esto, sabiendo lo bromista malvado que es su esposo y adicionó algo más—Eso... y que sobra decir que  _estas charlas son necesarias, ¡mira!, ¡Vicchan se lo está tomando muy bien!_

Su hijo con ambas manos se cubrió su nariz dolida y respondió para sí mismo muy murmurado y con una mueca un—:  _Él se lo toma para bien porque las palabras_ _ **"** discreción y_  _prudencia **"**_ _no aparecen en su vocabulario_ _ **.**_ —lo malo fue que lo dijo lo suficientemente claro o audible para que Víctor lo escuchara.

— _¿_ _Hmm_ _?_ _\- Arqueó su ceja mientras lo miró con sutileza al llevar su copa de sake en la mano_ —. _¿_ _Estás diciéndome_ _"_ _descarado_ _"?_

— _¿Ehhh?, no e-exactamente._ —Se asustó un poco porque sabe que lo pillaron.

— _ **¡Katsuki, me ofendes!**_ —Fingió dolor en sus palabras de un modo elegante y el famoso susodicho se saca el clavo dando la siguiente oración—.  _Y solo por eso, le diré a mí suegra que nos siga_ _ **"**_ _ser-mo-ne-an-do_ _ **"**_ _, por mí no hay problema._

— _ **VÍCTOR PLEASE, NOOOO!**_ —casi chillando imploró piedad, pero cuando la leyenda viviente quiere, puede ser cruel con las bromas. En cambio él otro decepcionado se desplomó en el suelo — _¿POR KAMI, QUÉ CLASE DE KARMA ESTOY PAGANDO?_ —Los otros acompañantes simplemente rieron hasta decir no más.

A la final, Hiroko y Víctor pasaron el resto de la mañana o parte de la tarde entre bebidas, consejos amorosos y chismorreos familiares con los clásicos albumnes ... Yuuri ya con algo de ropa, casi muerto en vida y ahora acompañado de Makkachín despierto de su larga siesta a su lado, reflexionó sobre todo lo acontecido en el día de hoy.

¿Quién diría qué lo que empezó como una historia ardiente, llena de pasión entre dos patinadores, se convirtió en horror por una fuerte reprensión de parte de una madre a sus hijos, y pasó finalmente, a una alegre y divertida tertulia poco "ortodoxa" sobre cómo darse cariño más, lo que deben hacer de ahora en adelante en su vida íntima como pareja?

¿Que para que tal cometido se lograse, usaran como ejemplos anécdotas personales de los padres de dicho japonés?  **(** que de por sí, ya eran muy vergonzosas para él pero al contrario del ruso, estás valían oro puro. **)**

¿Y que el premio mayor fuera que el " _impase_ ", sirviera para hablar sobre sus sentimientos actuales, del amor de su vida o que sin chistar, su familia los comprendieran brindándoles soporte?

¡Sin dudas, algo épico!

— _Al menos, la sacamos barata por esta ocasión._ —Comentó Yuuri con una pequeña risita cuando acariciaba juguetonamente al caniche que lo miraba curioso, moviendo su colita y siguió hablándole. — _Tal vez cuando me aníme... te cuente lo que pasó, ¿Sí Makkachin?_

El humano sintiéndose liberado de la presión del momento, recibió muchos lengüetazos seguido de un sonoro " _¡WOOF!_  " en respuesta, como sí este le entendiera, mientras observaba a su madre algo entonada de copas palmeando frecuentemente los hombros de "Vicchan".

El nipón dudó mucho que vuelvan a repetir los mismos errores, pero conociendo a Víctor Nikiforov, no se quedará con esa espina... Se prometió hablar con él para tomar todas las precauciones del mundo porque estaba más seguro que nunca de su relación y de pasar al próximo nivel.

Lo que a modo de conclusión, nos dá como moraleja la siguiente afirmación:

_¿Sí tú novio_ _(_ _a_ _)_ _te quiere_ _comer_ _, y_ _sermón_ _no quieres tener?  
_ _Entonces, a la casa de tus padres_ _NO_ _lo debes hacer_ _.  
_ _O por lo menos... asegurarse que ellos no estén y mínimo...  
_ _**¡El pasador d** _ _**ebes poner!** _

_◊ 📷📷◊  
_ _...Fin....  
_ _◊ 📷📷◊_

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
 _ **NOTAS FINALES DE LA AUTORA FAIL:**_ Este capitulo fue Rebeteado para mejora de redacción. _ **  
**_♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

_¡AHORA, SÍ! !HOLA AL PUEBLO! ¿Cómo están? xD y digo que aquí hemos finalizado las actus desmadrosas, cortesía de su servilleta xD_

_Esto fue el_ **_capítulo 03_ ** _de las 3 parte divididas de lo que antes fue un one shot cuando lo subí por primera vez. Ahora que he estado rebeteando esto, pude darme cuenta de todas las failadas que cometí y de todo lo que he mejorado en estos dos años con la escritura. Actualmente tengo una  horrible necesidad de querer subir los 20 primeros capis de MOF corregidos, aprovechando mi Hiatus pero me demoraría mucho x__x ahhh me quiero volver changa. en fin ya fue...  
_ _  
Mis respetos a las chicas y chicos que se dedican de lleno a esto ._

_Ahora volviendo a este fic, solo diré que agradezco mucho a las personas que me apoyaron con esto y a los nuevos que se topen esta bonita joya. al ser mi primer fic le tengo un cariño grande Alguien me preguntó en su momento ¿Si esto tendría secuela? pues la_ _Respuesta es ¡Que ya la tiene! ¡ La pueden encontrar como: ¿Ahora, que deseas? aquí en **Wattapad**  o en  **WordPress.**  En  **AO3** tambien **,** con el detalle de que las ilustraciones (esta vez casi todas hechas por mi) si están completas y lo mejor, sin tontas censuras  (¬ u ¬ )_

_Sean libres de tirar recomendaciones en la redacción, corregirme algun error de tipeo o lanzarme tomátazos, la idea es mejorar._

_Pdt: Sorry por cortar tan brusco el "hardoru" pero era necesario en la trama...me tocó verme series_ _Bl_ _gringas para poder medio inspirarme hacer esa escena porque lo Fluff y lo Erotico no son lo mio. Vuelvo y repito, lo_ _sientooo._ _-me tiran la chancla por eso xD 👡👡👡-_

_¡Creo que eso es todo! ¡Nos vemos en algun fic de humor o de acción nuevamente !_

_Con amor ❤ La shary fail_. con besos de los niños

 

 


End file.
